Infection
by UniqueNovelist
Summary: AU: The Hunger Games don't exist, but Gale still asked Katniss if she wanted to move to another district with him. She agreed, and they moved to District Four with their families.. But there is something fishy going on. Pairing: Everthorne
1. Something's Wrong

_AU: The Hunger Games don't exist, and Katniss decided that she would accept Gale's proposition of moving, but instead to District Four, but it's a little… strange there._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games._**

**_A/N: Well this is a first, a hunger games AU. I don't normally do these, especially not for this series, but I love it too much so, meh. Hope you enjoy c:_**

* * *

"I'm going out to see the ocean," Katniss declared, slinging her bow over her shoulders and looking up at Gale. The man nodded his gray eyes steely with determination.

"Prim's coming too," He motioned to the blonde that was already about to put on her tiny sandals, a wide smile on her delicate features.

"What?" The brunette placed her hands on her hips. "Gale, there's been something dangerous going on in the district, you and I know that. I'm not endangering Prim just because there's something out there, so I'm going, _alone_."

"Katniss," Prim tugged on her sister's shirt with a frown. "What do you mean there's something going on in the district?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Little Duck." Katniss assured her little sister, patting her head and sending a glare towards the man she called her best friend.

"Wait, Catnip," Gale tugged on her braid lightly before pressing his lips to her after she turned around. He left the room quickly, not bothering to explain. The brunette's cheeks were red, and she stormed out of the house with a scowl on her face. The ocean was blue, like always, and sparkled in the sunlight. Katniss searched the area, a frown on her face as she took off her boots and let her toes sink in the coarse sand. The air smelt of the sea, and something else…

"Katniss help!" A shriek was heard, coming from the direction of Finnick and Annie's house, causing the brunette to run as quickly as she could towards there. As she approached the house, a solemn figure appeared which caused the huntress to backtrack.

"Mags…?" The figure looked like the small, delicate frame of the nice old lady, so Katniss reached out and tried to place her hand on the woman. As she did so, a scream erupted from the woman's throat and the shoulder that the brunette innocently touched crumbled into dust. A corpse was left behind, but the look on her face caused the huntress to flinch and back away.

"Katniss," Finnick was at the door, his sea green eyes wide and panicked. "Did you take care of the woman?"

"It looked like Mags," The huntress replied shakily, her strong façade breaking down quickly. The mask of determination she held crumbled as she looked towards where the figure once was.

"Mags went to the ocean a few moments ago, I didn't think she wouldn't come back," Finnick shook his head, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky exhale. "Annie and I didn't think it was safe to let her go, but she did so anyway so that she could do something with snares. I didn't-"

"-Finnick, is everything all right? Mags is here, right?" The sweet voice of Annie Cresta rang out in the air, and Katniss couldn't find the heart to reply that the old woman was maybe a rotting corpse that disappeared.

"No, honey," The bronze haired man replied, his voice laced with honesty. "Mags is not here, yet. I don't know where she is as of this moment." It was the truth, which the huntress was glad the fisherman had given Annie it.

"We need to find her," Katniss declared, her voice strong. Finnick looked at her doubtfully.

"Haven't you heard the reports? District Four is apparently covered in infectious water that contains oil from the last project that failed. You were lucky you got here before all of that happened." The man crossed his arms, looking at the huntress with a frown.

"Thanks for the information, Finnick, but isn't there a way to get water safely?" She questioned, a scowl forming already.

"Not unless you have the sink hooked up to another water source, the ocean isn't safe." Finnick motioned to enter the house. Katniss complied and carefully stepped into the fisherman's house with her feet bare and cold.

"Our sink is one of the safe ones," He explained, carefully stepping behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. Annie jumped in surprise before smiling and leaning back into the embrace. "We haven't even tried to go to the ocean."

"Gale didn't want me to go," Katniss replayed the kiss in her head, her cheeks flaring up with heat. "But he didn't show it. Prim wanted to go play in the ocean, but I'm glad she didn't. I really need to go," She glanced up at the clock and thought about her feelings for her friend, but realized that she couldn't right now.

"Go," Finnick nodded at her with a smile playing on his lips. "Stay away from the ocean." Katniss nodded to show she was listening and ran out of the house with thoughts of her best friend. How did that kiss make her feel exactly? She didn't know, but as she reached the house, she found she really didn't want to confront him about her mixed feelings.

"I'm back, Little Duck," She announced after a few minutes of dashing to their house. Their house wasn't that far away from the couple's and it made it easy to go back and forth between the two.

"Katniss!" Prim ran to her excitedly, her hair flying behind her as she hugged the brunette with a smile.

"Stay away from the ocean, okay Prim?" The brunette knelt down and looked up into Prim's sparkling blue eyes.

"Okay…" The response was unsure, the brunette deemed, and she needed to know why, but later. "Gale was looking for you."

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. Where did he go?" Prim pointed to the open door with a sheepish smile.

"He said he was going to go with Vick to look at the ocean." Those words were something that she didn't want to hear.

"What?" Katniss ran out of the door with a burst of adrenaline. _How did I not see him when I was at Finnick and Annie's house? _

"Gale!" She shouted, her eyes landing on the man that was currently letting his brother go knee deep in the water. Her body trembled as she collapsed in front of the two when she reached them, Gale's look of happiness turning into one of confusion until he heard a scream coming from the boy he led into the water.

"VICK!"


	2. Information?

Gale's breath was shaky as Vick was taken from his arms, both he and Katniss running as fast as they could to get to the Everdeen's house. The door was burst open, and both Prim and her mother were surprised.

"Mrs. Everdeen," The brunet was distraught, his eyes watering but no tears falling out. "I-"

"Come here," Mrs. Everdeen cut him off gently, holding her arms out and biting her lip. "Prim, get some gauze." The blood was dripping on the hardwood floors, making the blonde run as fast as she could to get the proper materials.

"Gale," Katniss bit her lip, averting her gaze from the boy. She couldn't comfort people, it just wasn't her thing. Gale decided to remain quiet, so with as much of the skills she attained as a hunter, Katniss ran back to Finnick and Annie's house to find more information.

~o~

"Katniss," Finnick drawled, his lips curled up into a smirk. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Odair," The glare that was sent at him made the atmosphere calm from the joking one it was previously. "I need you to tell me what information you know."

"About?" The fisherman tugged her hand to lead her inside and sat her down.

"What's going on with the water. Vick," Katniss ignored the confused look that Finnick gave her at the mention of the name. "Gale's brother went to play in the water, and there was... blood." Remembering the sight made bile rise in her throat, and she had to swallow it down with a pained grimace.

"Alright," The fisherman agreed, exhaling. "It started before there was complete madness around here. Since life is still not really ideal," He grimaced. "It's better than it could have been. Snow decided to experiment with certain things in the Capitol. The purpose was to create something that could make him control the districts, but show that there was consequences in a unique sort of way for all of the districts. He wasn't always as power hungry, I guess you could say, but the Games he attempted to start was too harsh for the public. Even the Capitol declined it,"

"_Experiment number five is a go," The scientist commented, looking at Snow for confirmation. The man nodded, a smirk playing on his face. The unfortunate victim was Seneca Crane, and as the liquid was dumped on him, his lips formed words that couldn't be deciphered._

"_Sir, this is for District Four, correct?" Snow rolled his eyes at the question, his rose and blood scented breath filling the scientist's nose as he answered._

"_Yes, Ray," The president was frowning, his lips coated with blood after he licked them. "They need to pay for the stunt they pulled last year." The Games were supposed to be started last year, and District Four decided to cause an uproar by refusing to send water sources, nor fish. Snow was not happy with that fact, and decided that if the Capitol can't have water, nobody can._

"That's what happened?" Katniss scowled, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "What is Snow thinking?"

"He's a very cruel man, Katniss," Finnick warned, his sea green eyes dimmed with anger. "Why do you think when you were at District Twelve, and hunting," The huntress didn't look amused, "The fence was suddenly turned on after the Games failed to start?"

"District Twelve didn't really do anything..." Katniss fumbled for words until she remembered the mines. "Oh."

"You see?" Finnick sat back in his chair and his eyes flickered to Annie who was quietly listening to their conversation. "Listen, we'll talk about this later. Some ears could be here and we may not know about it," It was half playful, but judging the information Finnick had given, Katniss didn't doubt there was bugs somewhere near.

"Thanks Finnick," She waved before taking off again, leaving the door open and rushing to get back to her house to find an update on how Gale and his brother was doing.

~o~

"How is he?" Katniss asked after she made it back to the house, worriedly looking over at the eldest Hawthorne, his hand gripping Vick's tightly.

"Not good, Katniss," Prim replied quietly, her blue eyes downcast. Their mother bent her head quietly, blonde hair disheveled and blue eyes swimming with sorrow.

"We don't think he'll make it," Mrs. Everdeen said softly, shaking her head. "He's cold. Too cold."

"Isn't there something we can do about it?" The brunette insisted, noticing Vick's eyebrows furrowing in pain. "He's moving at least."

"Catnip," Gale spoke finally, his voice choked with emotion. "Did you find out what's wrong with the water?"

"I'll tell you later, Gale," She shifted nervously, biting her bottom lip and tugging on her braid. "I need to do some investigating," The brunet nodded, the silence worrying the huntress. Without another word, Katniss grabbed her bow and started walking over to Finnick and Annie's house for one last trip.

This was a mission: Finding a cure for the sickness the water can produce, and protect Prim before she gets infected too.


	3. Team

**From now on, there will be weekly updates only on Monday and Friday c: I hope you enjoy the story, and review if you'd like! (Thank you to those that reviewed and faved it :)**

**Honestly, I didn't expect to be making more chapters of this, but since this is for a friend, I'll make an exception haha.**

**~Alex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games characters, but that scientist Ray is mine c: (I don't recall a scientist named Ray so...)**

* * *

"Finnick," Katniss knocked on the door hurriedly. It was late since the day passed by too quickly for her liking. "Finnick, open up!"

"Katniss?" Annie's light voice was heard at the door, her sea green eyes peeking out in the small crack the door made as she opened it slightly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Annie." The brunette gave a nervous smile as the girl opened the door and let her inside. Finnick was in the kitchen for once, a pot boiling over the fire.

"Oh, hello." The bronze haired man blinked at the appearance of the huntress.

"Finnick, listen. I need your help, okay?" Katniss wasted no time getting to the point of things, the fisherman noted.

"Okay?" The response was more of a question, but the huntress ignored the lilt in his voice and continued.

"Why is District Four all..." She paused. "Fancy?" Her fingers clenched and unclenched into a fist as she anxiously looked around, panic settling in the back of her brain. She needs to get home to Prim, and make sure she doesn't go into the ocean and possibly... _die_.

"Four isn't as majestic as it seems," Finnick responded, his voice slightly bitter. "Trust me, Snow still wants to get revenge on us. The Games were supposed to be popular when Snow introduced it, and although a lot of people in the Capitol were thrilled, Seneca Crane was not. He was to be the Head Gamemaker, and with that fact, Snow most likely knew he couldn't trust anyone. Many districts rebelled before there were any peacekeepers," The man glanced outside the window, his eyes searching quickly for anyone before continuing, "Unlike now. While there may be no Games, don't underestimate the fact that he'll try again."

"We left on the day of the reaping that was going to introduce the Games though," Katniss murmured, confused.

"And because of that, Snow is definitely not happy with you. Rumors travel, Katniss." Finnick's eyes held nothing but a silent warning. "Listen. Tomorrow, Snow's going to try for another reaping, okay? You need to accept the fact that even though the Games may not exist yet, he's going to try."

"What if Prim gets called?" Her gray eyes widened. "Finnick, I can't have my little sister going into there."

"Trust me, I was fourteen the first time he tried to do the reaping." The fisherman grimaced. "The Capitol ladies took an interest in my looks, after I was called, but the Games were canceled as soon as they found out my partner would be an twelve year old girl. Seneca had a hand in that," He motioned to the table containing certain papers. "And I am your ally. Just remember that."

"I heard about the Games," Katniss shook her head. "I'm not letting my sister kill someone for Snow's sick enjoyment."

"The Games aren't here, _yet_, Katniss." Finnick's eyes were full of determination. "And I'm going to bet that my family was not killed because of an accident out in water."

"I need to get on the train and go back to District Twelve," The brunette decided, her lips curving into a frown. "There was this boy, Peeta Mellark, who was called for the Games before they canceled. Maybe he'll help."

"Just remember who you can trust," Finnick warned, opening the door. Katniss nodded, thanking him in a silent message and walking off. The girl shivered in the cold air, her tee shirt doing nothing to help her cold arms, but walked the short distance to her house.

"Gale," She scanned the living room for her friend as the front door was opened and she stepped in. "I'm going to District Twelve."

"What?" His voice was hoarse, and she located him still at the bedside beside his brother. "You're leaving? Why?"

"There's someone who can help," Katniss' eyes flickered between Vick and Gale. "And I need to get them. Please, stay here and look after Prim for me."

"..." Gale didn't want to talk anymore, so he turned back to his brother and sat in silence. Katniss forced herself to remain calm, knowing if she and Prim were in the same boat, she would do the same. She was out the door in only a few minutes, running to the "reaping area" as she deemed it, looking at the train that greeted her just in time.

~o~

The train ride was simple. The seats were softer than she expected, and the people who boarded it didn't pay attention to her. Katniss looked out the window, looking at the different districts they passed, starting with Five and finally after a few hours ending at Twelve. She was the only passenger left as they reached District Twelve, and was quickly gone as she hopped off, anxious to look for the Mellark Bakery. Her eyes scanned the area, ignoring the Peacekeepers that were mindlessly chatting and looking at the Seam kids pass by.

"There," She muttered under her breath as her eyes tracked the bakery. Her feet traveled as fast as they could, the soft tinkling bell ringing as she stepped in through the front door. Blue eyes were wide open as they took in her appearance, blond hair disheveled and apron dusted with flour. Katniss recognized him, the same boy that had tossed her the bread all those years ago. Life in the Seam was always hard, no matter what the condition of the District was.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice was soft, but silky. He was always one with words, she remembered.

"Hi," Her glare was nothing new, but she at least was talking to him. "You know of the Games, right?"

"Yes," He answered politely, dusting off his hands and offering her a cheese bun. The girl accepted it with hesitation, looking at it carefully before biting into it and almost letting out a moan of satisfaction. It was just as delicious as she had thought, just by looking at it.

"Are you able to help me then?" Katniss scowled at the fact that she had to ask for help, but let go of that almost immediately. Prim's life was more important than the fact she didn't like asking for help.

"I have to close the bakery down," Peeta blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Why?"

"There's something going on in District Four, and Finnick-" The look he gave her was a mixture of confusion, fear, and concern. "-had told me about what had happened before. I'm wondering if you can help with anything concerning the reaping. Gale and I were collecting berries beforehand, and we had moved to District Four before the reaping here." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but the atmosphere around him was just so calming.

"So you're officially a District Four citizen then?" He turned the lights off and frowned, something Katniss wasn't going to be used to seeing.

"Yes. Finnick had said that Snow was going to try to do another reaping tomorrow," Katniss bit her lip. It was exactly a year after they had moved to District Four, and Gale was safe. _Good. _"But the last time, the districts rebel-" Peeta had pulled her off to the side, opening the back door and leading her into the corner that she would hide out in from time to time.

"What?" Katniss snapped, glaring at the blue eyed baker.

"You can't talk like that in there, Katniss." Peeta crossed his arms. "Treason talk, and there's bugs pretty much everywhere. You have to be careful."

"Well the last time," She huffed as she continued. "District Four had rebelled and Snow wasn't happy. Now, there's something wrong with the water and we don't know how to fix it."

"The scientists would be more helpful," Peeta stuck his tongue out in concentration as he counted something on his hands. "Beetee from another district had been shown on TV before the Games were officially illegal. He's shown intelligence. If you want someone to help with this," He gestured to the area for emphasis. "He's one of the people you'll want to recruit. That's all I can really do to help, honestly."

"You have a way with words," Katniss' eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't we recruit you? Propaganda?"

"My family still lives here," Peeta exhaled, "I can't put them in danger."

"And I'm not putting my family in danger, Peeta?" The brunette snapped, shoving her hands into the loosely sewed pockets on her pants. "We're both equally dangered, and I don't see why I traveled here if you're not going to agree."

"Fine," He acquiesced, his eyes narrowed. "I'll help you. We'll need more people than you, Finnick, and myself though."

"I know that," Katniss scowled. "But we'll need someone of more power."

"I think you should leave Finnick in charge of that," Peeta glanced at the door that was opening. "Go. Hurry, a peacekeeper is coming, and if you're not going to be buying they'll think something else is going on."

"Thank you, Peeta." The words were foreign; she hadn't been able to thank someone properly for a while, but she supposed she'll get through it. Peeta nodded in acceptance and hurried to turn the light on, smiling politely. His parents were out somewhere, and right now, he had more things to deal with. Katniss carefully sneaked out through the back door, making sure nobody could see her, and started running as fast as she could to her old house. There were a few things she needed to retrieve, and now she knew there was no backing out now.


	4. Chap 4

***bombarded with flying books* I'm sorry, this isn't a very long chapter at all! *more books* And I don't own The Hunger Games, even though it's better to only state it- *dictionaries* OK on with the story!**

* * *

The house was empty, and Katniss wasn't sure that she was used to this anymore. The sense of familiarity moved when they did. The forest was just a bit farther away, and if she could gather her game bag and grab a few of the possessions that she had missed while they made a quick escape, she could make it. Grabbing her father's hunting jacket- a necessity- and running out the door was one of the trickiest things that she could do. A peacekeeper was hanging around, and she believed it was a new one named Darius. News traveled fast around the small district, and even if she was gone, there was barely anything that was kept a secret from her.

"Hey," The peacekeeper stopped her, making Katniss' fingers twitch anxiously. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," She fumbled for words. "I needed to visit the baker, since..." Katniss was at a loss for words.

"You needed bread?" He motioned to the game bag that normally held the animals she hunted.

"Yes, that's it." Her voice shook as she laughed nervously. The steely determination was not back due to the anxiety fueling her actions.

"All right," Darius nodded his head and let her pass by without a trouble. The brunette let out a breath and relaxed as she reached the forest, looking at the small hole and climbing into it after listening for the electrical buzz that was not present for many times Gale and her have hunted. _Gale. _Vick was still in bad shape, based on the apparent worry written all over the elder Hawthorne's face. Her cheeks burned as she thought about the peck on the lips he gave her. What was the strange feeling she felt in her stomach after that? What was that craving for more? The huntress shook her head to clear the thoughts and remembered the vow she had taken after her mother had fallen into depression when her dad died. No love, she thought as she bit her lip, sliding the jacket on after the air had gotten chillier. But that doesn't mean that she can't _like _him that way, her inner voice chimed in. Katniss rolled her eyes and reached for her bow that she had forgotten was there. A deer was feeding off of the leaves that were easily reached. Her aim was steady, and she let go of the arrow with a feel of a small cut forming on her cheek. The deer was shot in the eye, like always, and she did the normal procedure then hid it inside of her game bag. It was getting too dangerous to get in and out of here now, and she had to visit the Mellarks again for a piece of bread to give to Prim. She took her game bag and quietly climbed the fence, jumping off and dusting herself off. There was no peacekeepers in sight and, using the hunter skills she acquired over the years, snuck off to the Mellark's Bakery.

Using the back door, she knocked twice before being greeted with the sight of Peeta's dazzling blue eyes and messy blond curls.

"Hi," She started lamely, her guard let down for a moment before she built the walls back up. "Are you coming to District Four with me?"

"Katniss," Peeta started with a sigh, "I don't really know how I would help you. You said something about the Games starting again, right? Are you looking to start a rebellion? You know that's what's going to happen. Besides, that would require a lot of things we do not have."

"Like what?"

"Stylists," Peeta murmured thoughtfully. "The Capitol citizens always care about fashion. We also need someone to put the message out that the Games shouldn't be started again, right? If anything, a couple of kids that are from District Twelve wouldn't have a good reputation."

"Little kids shouldn't die because of Snow's antics," Katniss hissed. "Finnick had told me District Four rebelled. But even so, that was a long time ago. Before he was born, the Games were legal!"

"And how exactly do you know that?" The baker asked lowly, his eyes narrowed.

"Finnick's Games would've been the 65th Hunger Games." Katniss scowled. "That means that there was sixty-four other ones before that."

"How much do you talk to him?" Peeta questioned, dusting his hands off from the remaining flour.

"We're neighbors in District Four." Katniss stated, her voice having an edge to it. "Are you coming or not?"

"All right," Peeta exhaled, walking in short strides with a little limp. "We can go now." Katniss walked alongside him, not quite feeling the sparks she has with Gale. _Why am I thinking about this now? _The train ride was going to be long, and quite frankly, she has no intentions of dealing with a chatty person.


End file.
